


Doughnut

by Alice13



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4632393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	Doughnut

The cold wind sneaked under Tim’s light jacket and ruffled his hair. The teen didn’t move an inch, he just sat there, on the edge of the rooftop and stared into the far distance. The city, Gotham, was living and throbbing under him, with all of its traffic lights and noise, angry yells and screams. Tim could hear a siren somewhere far away, but he didn’t care. Not this time. He wasn’t in his costume, he was just Tim Drake, just an upset teen, sitting on a rooftop, needing some space to think, to calm down.

 

The darkness behind him moved. It seemed Tim didn’t notice it.

 

“Rough night, baby bird?” Asked the darkness. A form parted from it, crossed his arms and leaned to the nearest chimney’s side.

 

“Kinda,” Tim mumbled. He didn’t need to turn, he knew Jason was there - since the man got on the other side of the rooftop.

 

“Friction with the old man?” Jason almost seemed (sounded) caring.

 

Tim glanced into the man’s direction, but he didn’t answer.

 

“Dickie?” Jason raised his eyebrows. Tim sighed.

 

“The damon-brat,” he said dryly.

 

“C'me on, baby bird! Don’t let him take you down!” Jason moved closer to Tim. “Hey, you’re good for a doughnut. My treat.”

 

Tim finally moved and turned to look at Jason.

 

“What? Why’d you do that?”

 

Jason shrugged.

 

“Why not? It wouldn’t hurt me. I don’t like it when you’re upset.” He turned to Tim, and for a second he hesitated, but finally extended his hand to Tim, offering it. Tim looked at the hand, then slowly slid his own into the gloved palm with an obedient sigh. He stood up. “Fine.”

 

Tim let Jason usher him. The man slowly slid his hand from Tim’s and moved it on his waist, then down to his butt.

 

“By the way, you worth it, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
